Au Masculin
by AnnaOz
Summary: 3:10 pour Yuma, Band of Brothers, Fred Vargas, Memento, Soul Calibur, Torchwood, etc.. Recueil de drabbles écrits pour diverses communautés et les copains/copines sur livejournal. Personnages masculins en vedettes, gen, het et slash, rating PG à PG-13
1. Torchwood : Jack & Ianto

**Disclaimer :** à Russell T. Davies et Catherine Tregenna pour l'épisode en question.

**Notes:** ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR L'EPISODE 10 DE LA SAISON 1!! Voilà, comme ça, c'est dit :))

* * *

Il a ramené le corps de John à Cardiff, transporté d'une voiture à l'autre à bout de bras. Une odeur d'essence plane, lourde, naphtée, accrochée à son manteau, s'échappe de l'homme sur la banquette arrière en volutes âcrement parfumées, comme si c'était son souffle qu'il expirait tout entier pour la dernière fois. Il n'y a plus rien que du noir pour John, la carcasse lourde de près de deux cents livres quand il la soulève, sécurisée par une épaule passée sous l'omoplate, pour la porter sur son dos, n'est en fait plus qu'une coquille vide. Il n'empêche cependant que son poids lui fait mal, aux bras, aux jambes, au cœur, et quand Ianto se précipite, empoigne les chevilles sans mot dire, lui jetant juste un regard navré qui donne à son visage une mine d'enfant triste, il ne le devrait pas, mais il se sent à un pas de moins du néant.

« Je peux rester ce soir, si vous voulez. » souffle Ianto en remontant à sa suite les escaliers métalliques qui surplombent la rangée de compartiments où John repose à présent.

Jack sait, à cause du noir qui persiste, qu'il devrait refuser.

« C'est encore un peu Noël, monsieur. »

Noël, oui, et ses lumières, et Ianto, pour dominer le noir.


	2. Fred Vargas : Adamsberg

**Disclaimer :** à Fred Vargas.

**Notes :** drabble un peu moche écrit pendant la lecture de "Sous les Vents de Neptune", qu'on peut donc vaguement situer dans la timeline de ce livre-là.

* * *

Adamsberg aimait ses femmes comme Danglard aimait son vin, par nécessiteuse habitude.

Il n'y mettait pas beaucoup de volonté - pour les avoir ou s'en défaire - si elles le désiraient, il se débattait peu .

Il avait connu des coutumières des premiers rôles, habituées aux cris et aux longs épanchements, autant que des muettes, éperdues entre ses bras sans discutable consentement, mais desquelles il pensait bien qu'une pépie leur était poussée au bout de la langue, interdisant toutes les manifestations d'émoi dont se nourrissait ordinairement la vanité.

Par chance pour lui, il avait ensommeillé son orgueil amoureux au départ de Camille.


	3. Band of Brothers : Nixon

**Disclaimer:** à Stephen E. Ambrose (pour le livre), Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, HBO, etc... (pour la série)

**Notes :** drabble écrit sur un prompt de Meish Kaos ("ça plane pour moi") sur la communauté kyrielle_100 sur livejournal.

* * *

Le nid d'aigle ne devrait pas lui apporter autant d'apaisement, il peut encore sentir Landsberg sur ses vêtements, bon sang ! L'ombre d'Adolf plane dans ces hauteurs.

Si les hommes boivent, comme lui, plus que lui, c'est parce qu'il faut être bien saoul pour oublier que c'est ici, peut-être, que s'est décidé un Landsberg, un Auschwitz dont personne ne veut croire vraiment tout ce qu'en disent les Russes.

Il est bien pourtant, heureux de voir Lip, Harry, Speirs, dégouliner de champagne français jusqu'en petites rigoles le long de la terrasse. Aujourd'hui, il se prend même à rêver à l'ivresse de Winters.


	4. Torchwood : Owen & Jack

**Disclaimer :** à Russell T. Davies

**Notes :** Spoilers sur l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 (mais à ce stade, est-ce vraiment un avertissement, si on déduit qu'il faut avoir au moins vu un épisode d'une série pour avoir envie de lire des histoires dessus ? mmmh, that is the question...) Ecrit pour Spooky pour le meme des premiers baisers sur mon livejournal.

* * *

A voir le regard orageux de Jack, Owen avait compris qu'il n'échapperait pas à une séance d'engueulade.

Quand il avait demandé, la main tendue, qu'il restitue le spray, l'instinct d'Owen avait pris le pas sur le reste, et plutôt que de le lui déposer au creux de la paume, il avait, vif, rapide, en un geste qui ne permettait aucune seconde pensée, vaporisé sur son visage un nuage de phéromones.

« Petit chacal… » avait murmuré Jack contre ses lèvres avant de les mordiller, l'une puis l'autre, et de suivre du bout de la langue le chemin magnétique de sa bouche à son cou.


	5. 3:10 pour Yuma : Dan Evans

**Disclaimer :** Elmore Leonard, James Mangold pour la version 2007 du film.

**Notes :** drabble écrit pour le thème "retard" de la communauté livejournal mf_100_mots, à situer vraiment à l'extrême fin du film (et qui spoile un peu, donc..)

* * *

15h11. La déflagration éjecte la douille vide. Dan arme à nouveau, actionne le levier, tire sans viser. Les hommes de Prince se positionnent, épaulent, déchargent, se tiennent cependant assez loin pour qu'il s'imagine avoir touché droit.

_Une putain de chance_, prétendait Wade quand une balle s'est logée dans le pied qu'il n'a plus ; il peut y croire, il _veut_ y croire.

15h12. Le train entre en gare.

Les deux cents dollars sont en bout de voie, premier wagon, porte coulissante, la nuque de Wade est chaude sous sa paume, Will le rend si fier, il _est_ si fier.

15h13.


	6. Torchwood : Jack & son meilleur ami

**Disclaimer : **à Russell T. Davies & Catherine Tregenna pour l'épisode 112.

**Notes :** ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR L'EPISODE 12 DE LA SAISON 1. Drabble écrit pour Shinrin pour le meme des premiers baisers sur mon livejournal qui implique que vous sachiez que Jack a perdu son meilleur ami dans une attaque des années avant le début de la saison 1. Et, très honnêtement, pour ma part je ne me souvenais pas... ce que c'est d'archiver des drabbles looooongtemps après les avoir écrits ://

* * *

Quand Jack lui a demandé de s'engager, il a dit oui sans hésiter. Parce que c'est son ami, son presque frère.

Aussi, quand Jack referme le volet roulant avant qu'il n'aperçoive ce qui cause tant de bruits, force son regard pour qu'il n'ait plus que lui dans son champ de vision, il sent, il _sait_ que ce que Jack va exiger requière la même confiance, le même abandon. Il se laisse aller au baiser, son premier venant d'un homme, qui marque l'instant d'un sceau solennel. « N'aie pas peur, ne cède pas ! » lui dit-il. Et il espère vraiment qu'il sera assez fort.


	7. Soul Calibur : Siegfried & Raphael

**Disclaimer :** à Project Soul & Namco (Bandai)

**Notes :** Drabble écrit pour Supaidachan (et Drakys) lors de ma 3e nuit drabbles sur livejournal, autour de Raphael & Siegfried, parce qu'on n'a pas inventé meilleure drogue pour gameuz' que ces deux-là :))

* * *

Les entailles entre eux se jouent d'une caresse de l'épée, laissant des cicatrices qui marquent sans jamais ternir, parce qu'ils ont appris à connaître si bien le corps de l'autre qu'ils ne pourraient souffrir d'y trouver des altérations profondes, des disgrâces. Les yeux fermés, Siegfried prétend deviner la blondeur des cheveux à leur finesse extrême, la pâleur de la peau à son grain glacé sous ses doigts. Il dit savoir par cœur tous les plats, les creux, les liés, argue que si Raphael venait à se blesser follement, il aurait à réapprendre tous ses contours.

Raphael se bat plus violemment ce jour-là, provoque la coupure qui vient lui taillader le flanc ; il préférerait mourir que d'avouer qu'il l'a fait exprès.


	8. Memento : Leonard

**Disclaimer :** à Christopher Nolan

**Notes :** Écrit pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes, pour le défi Instantané sur la communauté livejournal mf_100_mots. Merveilleux comme je mets vite à jour mon compte ffnet, mmh ? (ironie ironie ironie chérie !!)

Pas de spoilers mais il faut avoir vu le film pour que ça ait du sens (ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça ait de l'intérêt, entendons-nous).

* * *

Un Polaroïd. Pas un, non, plusieurs, une multitude de Polaroïds tombant de ses poches, cachés dans la boîte à gants de ce qui semble être sa voiture. _Sa_ voiture ? Une femme, obscure, claire, les défauts dans le cliché la rendent changeante, ombragée... Natalie. La croire. La croire _vraiment_ ?

Une certitude, ancrée dans sa chair, encrée dans sa chair : _John G a violé et tué ma femme._

Un autre instantané, des mots hachés écrits au dos, un ordre final. _Tue-le._

Leonard lève une arme, _son_ arme, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitent une à une.

Qu'importe si certaines coincent un peu.


End file.
